PWM controlled loops may be used for controlling the duty cycles of power switches comprised within switched mode power converters, e.g. buck converters. The PWM controlled loop may adapt the pulse width of a PWM control signal based on the deviation of the output voltage at the output of the power converter from a reference or target voltage. In particular, an error voltage may be determined by integrating the deviation of the output voltage from the reference voltage over time. In case of substantial deviations (e.g. subject to a load transient at the output of the power converter), the (integrated or cumulated) error voltage may wind up, thereby delaying the recovery of the PWM controlled loop.